Shot By Lilly
by fabi777
Summary: What will happen if Lee saved Carley's life but got shot in his hand? Rated T for swearing
1. The survive

"You think you're some tough bitch,dont you? like nothing can't hurt you. But you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once"Carley said to Lilly. Then,everyone was looking at Kenny,who killed the walker. I didn't. I looked at Lilly. I felt like she's gonna do something. I saw her pulling her gun and pointing it on Carley.  
"Now,what the fuck's the problem"Kenny said.  
"Carley! noo!" I jumped and pushed her.

It's all started from a broken flaslight Lilly found. She asked me to poke around. Duck wanted to help, i let him.  
I talked to Carley. She said i should tell people about my past. I agreed. She kissed me in my cheek,and i went. I told Clementine,Kenny,Katjaa,and Ben.  
Then Duck found something. I went out to look for anything,and found a bag outside.  
I said that to Lilly. The bandits attack. Me and Carley killed some of them.  
A walker allmost got Katjaa and Duck. I killed it in time.  
"Lee!"Clementine ran for me and hug me.  
"Clem! get inside the RV!"I said.  
Lilly blamed Ben and Carley for that. She didn't stop no matter what i said.

I felt bad. i was on the ground and coulden't get up. Clementine ran for me and tried to help me.  
"GET IN! WE'RE LEAVING THIS CRAZY BITCH!"Kenny said.  
"YOU'RE A MURDERER LILLY! WE CAN'T HAVE YOU WITH US!" Kenny yalled.  
"I'm a murderer? you've had Lee with you this whole time"Lilly said.  
"I don't care what he did before"Kenny yalled.  
"You know?"Lilly said.  
"he told me. If we keep you with us,how long untill you get me?"  
"It wasn't suppose to be him"Lilly said.  
"So it was suppose to be me?"Carley said.  
"Lee! oh god..." Carley said.. Carley! i was so happy she's alive.  
I woke up."Lee!" Clementine hug me  
"Are you okay pal?"Kenny said.  
"I'm... Ahhh! shit!" I yalled.I felt my arm was gone.  
"Lee!" Clementine got scared.  
"Im okay Clementine"I said.  
"We are leaving her!"Kenny said.  
I looked at Lilly. I was mad.  
"We are."I said. 


	2. The arm

I got inside. My arm hurt so much. But i didn't care. All i cared about is Carley,who's okay.  
"Lee? a word please?"Katjaa said.  
I walked to Katjaa. I was glad they wasn't bitten.  
"Kenny said there's something with your arm,what is it?"  
"It got shot"I said.  
"How?"Katjaa said.  
"I saved Carley's life"I said and looked at Carley,who Clementine was sleeping on.  
"That means you and her...?"Kenny asked.  
"Not now."I smiled.  
"Is duck okay?"I asked.  
"Yes. You saved us in time."Katjaa said.  
"And for that,you,Clementine and Carley will be in the boat with us."Kenny said and smiled.  
"Thanks"I said.  
"You got it pal"Kenny said.  
"Lets have a look in your arm"Katjaa put duck in her seat,and i sat in the seat next to looked at my arm.  
Clementine woke up.  
"Are you gonna be one of them?"she said.  
"No,it's not like that.."I said.  
"I found the bullet"Katjaa said."This might hurt a little bit"  
"Oww!" I yalled.  
"Well,maybe not a little bit"Katjaa said.  
she pulled the bullet off.I felt better.  
10 Minutes later.  
I woke up. we were still in the road. Ben was sitting there and thinking. I walked to him.  
"Hey Ben"I said.  
"Are you okay Lee?"Ben said.  
"Yeah."  
"are you sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay... i'm sorry.."Ben said.  
"For what?"  
"For allmost getting you killed"  
"It's not your fault"I said.  
"You don't understand"Ben said. i walked away.


	3. The train

I walked to Carley and Clementine. They both was sleeping. I smiled.  
I walked to Kenny. "Dammit. road's blocked"He said.  
"Now we gotta deal with this" the RV stoped.  
"Is there anyway to get around it?"Ben said.  
"Dosen't look like foot,can't really afford to do that now"Kenny said.  
"This seemes like a safe area. all this brush will stop anything from creeping up on us"I said.  
Clementine and Carley went out. and Duck and Katjaa too.  
"Why don't you and i go look around?"Ben said.  
"Yeah,everyone eles relax"I said and walked to Clem and Carley.  
"Clem,why don't you go to play with duck a little bit?" I said.  
"Okay" Clementine smiled and ran for him.  
I looked at Carley. I didn't say a word. A silence for a second.  
Carley huged me. She seemd allmost crying.  
"If you didn't pushed me out of the way i would be dead"She said.  
"I coulden't let that happen"I said and smiled.  
"How's your arm?"She asked.  
"better... but It was worth it"I smiled.  
"awwww"Duck said.  
"Duck! shhh!" Clementine laughed.  
"Sorry... keep talking"Duck said.  
"Well that ruind the mood" I laughed.

"Are you ready Lee?"Ben said.  
"I'll be right back" I said to Carley.  
I found water and crackers. I gave them to everyone.  
Carley was looking for things in the train. She found the map.  
"You touch any of my stuff?"A old man came in.  
"Don't move! don't touch her!" I came in and pointed the gun at the man.  
"I'm sorry i scared you and your girlfriend"The man said.  
"Names Chuck. Charles if you're fancy"He said.  
I lowerd the gun. "What are you doing here?"I said.  
"In my house?"Chuck said.  
"Wait,this train is your house?"Carley said.  
"Yes"  
"Why?" i asked.  
"Why not?"


	4. The new people

"Nothing. Dosen't matter. You know how to Start this train?"I said.  
"Lookes like you're taking my house"He said.  
"You can come with us if you want to"Carley said.  
"Sure"He said.  
"Nice girlfriend you got there" Chuck said to me.  
"What's it to you?"I said.  
"Nothing" Chuck walked away.  
"That was weird"Carley said.  
"Yeah. It was"i said.  
"We hadn't finished talking"Carley said.  
"Yeah"i said.  
"I just wanted to say thanks"Carley said.  
"You allready did"I smiled.  
"But i did this?" Carley said,and gave me a kiss.I was suprised and happy in the same time.  
"No" i smiled.  
"Lee?" Kenny said.  
"Oh god dammit people can't give me a moment?"I said and smiled.  
"Sorry to interrupt you and you girlfriend"Kenny said and winked.  
"But we need to get this train boat won't wait"  
"Okay,okay."I said,smiled to Carley and walked away.  
"Good job pal"Kenny said.  
"Oh shut up"I said.  
10 minutes later  
"The train's ready" Kenny said so everyone. I went to Clementine,  
"Hey Clementine"  
"Hey Lee"Clementine said.  
"Seems like you and Duck were playing spies,right?"I said and smiled.  
Clementine laughed.  
"I need to tell you something"I said as Carley walked in.  
"Am i in trouble?"Clementine said.  
"No,not at all" Carley said.  
"Me and Carley are together now"I said  
"Okay,im happy for you"Clementine said and smiled.  
"Everybody inside the train"Kenny said.  
10 minutes later.  
"FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUUUUUCK!"Kenny yalled.. the road was blocked.  
"Maybe we could walk?"Ben said.  
"That's fucking stupid ben"Kenny said.  
"I'm just saying"  
"HMM... i dunno;i ain't got much exprience with yall's fortitude we coulde probably deal with that.. we got a goddman train" Chuck said.  
"That thing is not full of milk, 's gas or diesel ,something that's going to explode"Kenny said.  
"Honey,stop."Katjaa said.  
"Yo, you keep screaming like that you gonna have your face chewed off"  
"are you guys gonna be trouble? beacause we could've just kept walking"


	5. The plan

"No,we're friendly"i said. "Put your hand down Ken" i said to Kenny.  
"That's what everybody says"The girl said.  
"We know"i said.  
"Let's give this guys a break"The guy said to the girl next to him.  
"We'll see"The girl said.  
"You guys got a problem with your train?"The guy said.  
"Yeah,you're standing right in front of it"Kenny said.  
"Dude,its a 's not so bad from up here"  
"Send your buddy up to have a look"The guy said.  
10 Minutes later.  
I went to look Clementine and Carley.  
"Hey there"I said.  
"Hey Lee"Clementine said.  
"I talked to Chuck in the train. He had some points.  
"First Clem,i need to cut your hair a little remember in the dairy andy grabbed your hair and i got mad? if it's a walker..."Lee said.  
"Just a trim,right?"Clementine said.  
"Yeah. we need to cut it short enough so you can't be grabbed."I said.  
"That's a good idea"Carley said.  
"What about you?"I said.  
"I have a gun,nobody will grab me"Carley lauged.  
"Okay then"  
"Do you know how to do this?"Clementine said.  
"How hard can that be?"i said.  
"I'm gonna look like a boy"Clementine said.  
"Don't worry honey"Carley said.  
I finished cutting her hair.  
"You need to know how to protect yourself"I said.  
"Lee,are you sure?"Carley said.  
"Yeah"  
"Like running,or hiding? go it."  
"I mean with one of these"I took my gun.  
"first,don't be afraid of 's just a it."  
1 minute later.  
"We three,we are a team. and a team needs a plan"I said.  
"You're right"Carley said.  
"I've got this map. We need to know what will we do when this train stops"i said.  
"What will we do?"Carley said.  
"I think we need to find Clem's parents or at least know what happen to them.  
"I like this plan"Clementine said.  
"Me too"Carley said.  
"So... the marsh house?"  
"Yes that's it!"  
"Okay. so we'll go there"


	6. Savannah

I slept. Carley and Clementine was sleeping next to me,their head in my shoulders. The one that got shot by lilly was the one Carley was sleeping on. It was hurt. But i didn't care. All i cared about was Clementine and Carley was with me. Safe.  
We reached to savannah.  
"Everybody! we're here!" Kenny yalled.  
Clementine and Carley woke up.I didn't.  
"Lee! wake up!"i heard Carley's sweet voice.  
"Lee!"another sweet,Clementine's voice.  
I woke up. My arm hurt a little more.  
"Oww!"  
"are you okay?"Carley asked.  
"Yeah,my arm's a little hurt but i'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"Clementine asked.  
"Yes sweet pea"I smiled.  
Omid's leg was felt worse and worse.  
I went to Kenny,Katjaa and were sleeping,exept Kenny who was driving.  
I had Clementine's walkie takie with me.I felt she was talking to someone.  
"I can't wait for you to get to savannah Clementine.I got your parent right here"I heard.  
"I thought that damn thing was broken!"  
"I thought so too"i said.  
"We're gonna have to deal with this now"Kenny said  
"Listen to me you son of a bitch,you dare to talk to my girl anymore you will die!"  
no respond  
"Fuck!"I screamd.  
10 minutes later  
We got into an house.I talked to Carley.  
"How are you doing Car?"  
"I'm good. You?"  
"okay..."  
"You don't look like it. What's wrong?"  
"Did Clementine ever told you about a guy in her walkie takie?"I asked.  
"What?her walkie takie isn't broken?"she said.  
"I had it with me and i heard someone talking. It wasn't broken"I said.  
"That's so dangerous! he could be a killer or a rapist or a cannibal!"Carley said.  
"I know! and he says he has her parents!"  
"Oh my god"


	7. The stranger

"And i'm sure her parents didn't make it"I said.  
"How?"Carley asked.  
"When i was in her house,i heard 3 massages from her mom. She had those for a babysitter,which turned into a last massage i heard,was her mom asking her to call the police. The last thing i heard she was saying was "we love you..." and it stopped.  
"Oh my god"Carley said.  
"Yeah... i can't say that to Clem.. i don't wanna hurt her..."i said.  
"You did a good thing"Carley smiled.  
"I sure hope so"i said and smiled.  
"Umm,guys? you're not alone here"We heard,it was Omid.  
"So? is that bother you?"i said and kissed Carley.  
"You're not alone here too"Kenny said,sitting next to Katjaa.  
"Where's Clem?and Duck?"i asked.  
"They're playing hide and seek"Kenny said.  
"What?!"i allmost screamed.  
"What's wrong with you? relax!"Kenny said.  
"What if they seek a walker?"i said,worring about Clem.  
"Ben's watching them"Katjaa said.  
"But Ben dosen't know how to shoot!"i said.  
"Ahhhhhh!"I heard from upstairs. Me and Carley ran there.  
a door room was was attacked,and Duck was standing next to Ben,both worrying.  
"Clementine!"Carley ran for her.I was in shock.  
The walker left went for Carley. Clementine ran for me and i hug her."Lee!"Carley yalled.I shot the walker.  
"Oh my god Carley? are you okay?!"  
"Yes im fine..."  
i huged ,Kenny and Katjaa came inside.  
"We didn't checked the place good enough"i said.  
"Which is why we need a boat!"Kenny said  
"Hello Lee"a sound from the walkie sounded.  
I got mad.  
"Listen to me you son of a bitch!you get near my Clementine or anyone eles i will kill you! you hear me?!"


	8. The house

"Lee? are you okay?"Carley asked.  
"Someone wanna steal Clementine from me... i'm not very okay"i said.  
"We won't let that happen"Christa said.  
"We sure won't" Carley said and smiled.  
"Hell yeah"Omid said.  
"i'll help,too" Ben said.  
"Thanks you guys"

"Hey Lee? you ready to head out and find a boat?" Kenny said.  
"Yeah. Let's go"  
"I'll go with you"Carley said.  
"you three,keep a watch on the kids" Kenny said to Omid,Christa and Chuck.  
"what about me?" Ben said.  
"A kid can't watch kids right?" Kenny said.  
"Oh come on i'm 17!"  
"for me that's a kid" Kenny laughed.

They went out.  
"So how are you two doing being together?" Kenny said and smiled.  
"Good"Lee said and smiled at Carley.  
"I'm happy for you" Kenny said.  
"Thanks Ken" i smiled.  
"Sure pal"  
"Shit!" Kenny yalled after hearing a bell.  
"what the fuck?!" Carley said.  
"It must be the guy from the radio!"  
"whoever it is,i'll ring their mother-fucking bell for them"  
"Good one" i said.  
"Are you two done?" Carley said.

"Shit!" i yalled after a walker grabbed me.  
"Lee!" Carley yalled and got out her gun,killing the walker.  
"Oh shit!" Carley yalled after she god grabbed and her gun fell.  
i grabbed the gun and shot the walker.  
Kenny helped us. "Run!" i yalled.  
Get inside the house! quick!"Kenny yalled pointing at a house.  
"Damn"


End file.
